Naru Naru High School
by Shikkyaku
Summary: Summer's over and it's time to follow our beloved Naruto characters in their High School lives. There's romance, humor, and everything in between. From science projects, to The Battle of the Bands, to Prom night.
1. Summer's End

Naru Naru High School

This is the life of our beloved Naruto characters in high school. There's drama, romance and almost everything in between. Pairings will be revealed during the ficcy.

_Disclaimer- Unfortunately, I do not own Naruto. ;;_

Chapter One: Summer's End

It was the first day of school and Uzumaki Naruto was getting ready for his junior year in high school. "I can't wait to see everyone again!" he exclaimed, packing his backpack with the things he needed. The out-spoken blonde was wearing an orange shirt with a white long-sleeved undershirt. He had on jeans and black Vans shoes. He finished stuffing his backpack, stood up, and scuttled out the front door of his house, grabbing an apple from the kitchen on the way. He walked for a few minutes until he reached the bus stop.

Naruto heard footsteps approaching him and turned to see who it was. He was surprised to see him… Gaara.

Gaara was wearing a dark red shirt with khaki pants and burgundy Converse shoes. Naruto grinned, saying, "Have a nice summer?"

The red head simply shrugged, bending down to tie his shoe. They stood in silence, wishing the bus would hurry up.

"HEY GUYS!!" a loud voice yelled from behind, breaking it. Both boys sighed as they raised their hands up in acknowledgment. It was none other than Rock Lee. There was a _ping_ as he smiled and came in front of the boys. Lee was dressed in a green striped, button up shirt with jeans and sneakers. "How was your youth-filled summer!?" he asked. Naruto and Gaara just stared at Lee, obviously still tired. Lee heaved a sigh and sat on the ground. "I guess I'll have to tone it down until we get to school…" he said, mostly to himself.

--------

It seemed forever until the bus came. All three boys boarded the bus sluggishly. They weren't in the greatest mood after standing, sitting, and waiting in silence for twenty minutes.

The ride to school seemed to take even longer. Naruto remembered the apple he had and quickly devoured it. He stared out the window, noticing that it started to rain. He smirked, thinking back to a day during summer.

--------

_Flashback_

_Naruto was laying on his bed staring up at his ceiling. Suddenly, his cell phone rang. He picked it up off his night stand and answered it._

"_N-naruto-kun??" a quiet voice asked at the other end._

"_Yeah?" he replied._

"_W-w-would you l-like to h-help me p-pick out a p-p-present f-for N-neji's b-birthday..?" the voice said again._

"_Sure!" Naruto said. "I'll come and get you."_

_After a short goodbye, Naruto put on his shoes and headed for the Hyuuga household. "Of all people, why would Hinata-chan want me to help her pick a present?" Naruto thought._

_Upon reaching Hinata's house, he gazed at it. It was separated into two parts, one for the adults of the clan and the other for the adolescents and children. He rang the doorbell and turned, facing, to his surprise, two large lavender eyes._

_Naruto jerked his head back. "Nani?? Where'd you come from, Hinata-chan?" he asked._

_Hinata blushed furiously at how close their faces where. "F-from t-the back d-d-door…" she replied, quietly._

"_Oh. Anyway, ready to go??" Naruto said, smiling. Hinata nodded, also smiling. "Well, I think we have to walk.. I don't have car…" he stated sheepishly. _

"_T-that's ok."_

_They made their way to a gift shop, Hinata fiddling with her fingers the whole way. Once they reached it, they went inside, taking about ten minutes gazing at all the different gifts, and decided on a card that played "happy birthday" and a gold watch._

_Naruto and Hinata happily made the payment and walked outside. Hinata looked up at the grey clouds bunching together. "I-it looks like i-it's going t-to r-rain." she said. It immediately started to pour down rain after she said so._

_Hinata's cream colored blouse… Well, her whole body was soaked. Naruto quickly took off his coat and put it around the drenched girl, soon getting wet too._

"_N-naruto-kun, y-y-you'll get s-sick." she said. He shook his head._

"_I'd rather get sick than have you get sick." He replied, grinning. She blushed as he put his arm around her. Their bodies pressed close together to keep warm and Neji's present wrapped in her arms. Naruto was slightly blushing by then as the two made their way back to Hinata's house._

_End Flashback_

_--------_

Naruto blinked, blushing as he finished thinking. His crush on Hinata was deepening now and vice versa. They were getting closer to each other and the former summer helped that cause.

The bus came to a halt at Konoha(gakure) High School. His flashback was longer than he thought.

--------

Well, that concludes chapter one, hope you liked it! **Please Review. **

The next chapter will be out in a bit, promise!


	2. School Assembly

01sweetxpnaii-Thank's for the review! It was cute, wasn't it? XD There will be more NaruHina fluff later in the story.

_Disclaimer- I still don't own Naruto… Nope. _

Chapter 2: School Assembly

The tardy bell rang as Naruto ran down the hallway to his first period class. "Damn it! I'm late!" It wasn't his fault that he fell asleep outside… Okay, maybe it was. He slammed the door to his classroom open, all heads turning to him. He rubbed the back of his neck and caught his breath. "Ehehe, sorry."

"It's nice of you to join us, Naruto." Kurenai said gesturing for him to take a seat.

Embarrassed, he quickly took a seat. He looked around, recognizing Shikamaru in front of him. "Hey Shikamaru!" Naruto whispered loudly. The lazy genius's eyebrow twitched.

"What do you want? Talking right now is too troublesome." he said, not turning around. Naruto frowned and slouched back in his seat. Kurenai pushed back her hair and cleared her throat, giving everyone the 'listen now or face the consequences' look. All the students who were whispering snapped to attention. She smirked.

"Well class, welcome back. Mrs. Tsunade, our principal," she said closing her eyes. "Has arranged for an assembly at the gym. So, quietly get up and head over." She finished and opened her eyes, finding the classroom empty. Kurenai shook her head and went as well.

Students pushed their way into the gym and took a seat in the bleachers. Catching up to Shikamaru, Naruto said, "Hey, you want to sneak out before the assembly starts?" Shikamaru sighed.

"Sneaking around is troublesome." he said rubbing his forehead. He looked up at Naruto, smirking. "Let's do it."

They quickly made their way out the back door of the gym.

--------

Meanwhile, a certain pink headed girl fiddled with the emerald colored ring on her pinky finger as the principal continued with her speech.

"We hope you all have another great year at this grand school and for you freshmen, have a good first year. Some activities we'll be having are the annual plays." Tsunade said, disappointed she had to make these announcements, instead of the vice-principal, Shizune. The students groaned. "I know what you're thinking. That's it? Fortunately for everyone, it's not. We'll have the first and hopefully not the last, Battle of the Bands, a Konoha High festival, Halloween parties, and the junior/senior prom, and much more!" There were cheers of excitement from the students and a few hollers from the teachers as well.

"Did you hear that? There's going to be a prom!" Ino practically yelled in Sakura's face. Sakura covered her ears, nodding.

--------

Shikamaru stuffed his hands in his pockets as he and Naruto headed to 'The Spot'. Naruto was up ahead, tending to the scratches he received from a cat, who God knows where, came form.

--------

_Flashback_

"_Here kitty, kitty." Naruto cooed to a fat, gray cat. The cat hissed, its ears flattened back against its head._

"_Naruto, leave it alone and let's go." Shikamaru said, sighing. _

"_Hold on, I think it's hungry!" He replied, pulling out a piece of candy. "Here kitty, come eat this." Naruto grabbed the cat, which instantly yowled and scratched Naruto's arm. He winced but cooed at it again only getting a growl in return. The cat lashed out at his face, scratching him again. It clawed fiercely at whatever it could reach. "OW!" Naruto dropped the cat and ran._

"_Told you, baka." Shikamaru muttered, as he followed._

_End Flashback_

--------

They reached their destination, a spot of green grass that stretched a good way with a huge redwood tree in the middle. When they first found 'The Spot', they were surprised it was part of the school property. Everyone was already there, who apparently looked like they stayed at the assembly for a while since they were chatting away.

Ino looked over and waved. "What happened to you, Naruto? Looks like you've been in a fight." Sakura asked, brushing off a leaf from her white mini skirt.

"Cat fight to be exact." He replied, folding his arms and sitting on the ground. "How boring was the assembly?"

Lee explained some of the activities there would be through out the school year in the most youthful way possible. "It's going to last the rest of first period." he finished.

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around Shikamaru's neck.

--------

End of chapter two! Yeah, wasn't very exciting, but there's cliffhanger.

It may seem boring at first, but the story will get better as it continues, trust me. Oh and, **reviews keep me alive**. So please **review! **:D


End file.
